Jealous, much?
by littlemisslucky
Summary: With him injered, I have time to spend time with that one girl I had a small crush on once I met her. Better than this sounds! JayxNya ColexNya KaixLloyd
1. Chapter 1

** updating, the other story, just having some writers block. Enjoy this story please! XD**

_Cole POV_

Jay and Nya have just left on another date. Great, old westren movie night with Lloyd and kai as Zane is meditating with the older people. Everytime Jay and Nya leave, I get stuck with Lloyd and kai watching random old western movies. And as I predicted, 3...2...1..."COME ON COLE, JOIN ME AND KAI IN THE GAME ROOM TO WATCH SHEIRIF SHOTGUN!" Lloyd said and I trudged out into the game room remembering the last time I didn't come.

Flashback

_I ran into the hallway closet. Gosh, Lloyd called for me to watch Willy the western guy again. We have watched that one like over 15 times. After about an hour, Lloyd found me, and dragged me to the game room and chained me to the couch and I had to watch THREE western movives instend of ONE! After that, I always watch the show on time._

End of flashback

I shuddered at that thought, and sat down in my spot when we watch these movies. It is closest to the kitchen so I can at least eat all the cake I want. Well, anyway, I usualy hold the movie box to see how long it was. this so far seems to be the longest. It said it was 2 hours and 30 minutes. Great. About half way through the movie, a call was needed in the control room. I got up to get it, when Lloyd pulled on my shirt. "We'll pause it for you." he said and Kai paused the dvd. I sighed, and ran into the control room. "Cole, get here, now!" Nya said over the transmitter. "What is going on?" I asked pinning her location. "Some guy was in a big tank truck that was full of gasolein and it crashed into Jay when we were walking across the street." she said nervously and sounded like she was crying. "I'll bring Lloyd and Kai too. We'll be there soon Nya, just hold on." I told her and ran back out to the game room. "Guys, finish the movie later, Nya and Jay need help." I said. Kai and Lloyd got up and ran out the door with me. We were very close to where Jay and Nya were and once we got into the city, I saw her. She was shivering since it was cold out, it seemed she used her jacket as a bandage for Jay. I picked up Jay, and he was knocked out. Once we got back home, I put Jay in the imfirmery room. I walked out and got Zane. He properly bandaged Jay and told us he'd be ok. Nya went in and stayed there the hole night while I was doomed to watching the rest of the western movie with Lloyd and Kai. Once t was over, we went to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, but just could not get to sleep. Then I went down the hall, and into the imfirmery room where I saw Nya asleep in a chair next to Jay who was asleep. I picked up Nya and put her in her room. "Good night Nya." I said and closed her door. I walked back to my room, but I still couldn't sleep. I laid awake the rest of the night and I didn't know why.

The next morning

(_Nya POV)_

Jay had just taken me to the best place to go. It was called Moonlight hall. You eat dinner, and there is a place to dance with a crystal roof so the moonlight was reflected all over the place. And after that, he took me to a meadow to look up at the stars, and then we were heading home so we started to cross the road when a man drove torward me. Then Jay jumped in front of me and then he was hit. After Jay fell to the side, the man drove away leaving me to tend to his wounds. That was when I called for the bounty. Then my eyes flew open. I relized I had been dreaming of what had happened the other night. I looked around the room and saw I was tangled up in my 10 minutes, I finally untangled myself. Then it hit me. I don't remember going to sleep in my bed. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted so the person could hear me. Then Cole walked in.

"Hey there Nya, after you fell aslep, I put you in your bed. I thought it my be more comfortable lying down instead of sitting up sleeping." Cole said smiling.

"Thank you Cole, but I don't really mind." I said. He just kept smiling at me. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked.

"Oh, I was smiling?" Cole said turning it into a regular face. I looked at him. he seemed... different.

"Oh, and by the way zane made some breakfast, and he wanted me to tell you that it is ready." Cole said and walked out.

Once he left, I got up and fixed my hair. Then I went out to eat breakfast.

**Here is chapter one and I hope you like this and all of my stories, R&R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been packing up my room to head back to England. Yes, I was born in England and now I'm moving back. So in that time, I may or may not update. So bare with me people, but I haven't left yet, so I'll put in as many stories as I can before I get on the plane. Thanks!**

_(Nya POV)_

At breakfast, Zane told us that Jay was in a colma **(****I think that is what they call it.) **So he won't be waking up for a while. That was super sad, and I stayed in my room or the imfirmery room all day. When I walked out to the dinning room, Cole was watching t.v.

"Hey Cole. What are you watching?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I was watching the news, then this showed up." Cole said checking the guide.

"I think that is the gossip channel." I said as a lady started talking about something about potato growers. Cole turned off the t.v and got off the couch. With the wall taken out between the game room and the dinning room, Sensei has gotten the guys to come to dinner faster from the smell.

"So what are you planning for tonight?" he asked me. Well this is odd.

"Um, nothing really. I'm gonna eat dinner, take a shower, put my p.j's on, and go to bed." I said.

"Well that doesn't sound that fun. I was going to a reunion at my old dance school, and Lloyd, Kai and Zane are going, do you want to go?" he asked me.

"Um, will Jay be ok?" I asked.

"Yes, Sensei said he will monitor him." Cole said.

"Alright then." I said and smiled. Then I walked out back to my room. Why am I being so stupid! I know Sensei will be here, but I just don't trust him.

Flashback

_"Sensei will you watch my science fair project on tomato growth while I'm gone?" I asked him. _

_"I would love to." he said._

_20 minutes later..._

_"Sensei! I'm home!" I called out as I walked into the game room. _

_There he was, sitting on my project, and eating my tomatos._

_"NO SENSEI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"_

end of flashback

well, what has been done, has been done. I thought to myself. I looked at my dresses. Nothing too flashy, and nothing too plain. No...no...no...no...absolutly no...how the heck did that get in here...and no. Nothing was right. Too flashy...too boring...too just not right...man this is harder than I thought. But then I found the perfect dress. I got into the dress to see how it looked, it was perfect. So later that evening, I put the dress on, and added a small necklace for some bling, and I stepped out onto the deck to wait for Cole. Once he stepped out, he stared at me it shock.

"Nya, you look wonderful." he muttered out still staring.

"Um, ok. Are we going to go now?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go. And don't worry about Jay, the others will be there to watch him too." Cole said and we climbed down the ancor. And there we were, right outside of Cole's old dance school, Marty Opinhimer.

**There is the next chapter! Guess what you think will happen to them at the dance school, thanks to you all, R&R! **


End file.
